the ice queen of the small  town girl
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: everyone knows sharpay evans? would happen that behind the failure of the ice queen hides a wonderful and simple girl, troy and his friends may really know
1. Chapter 1

**A / Note: hello I am new to writing fanfics of high school musical, I watched all 3 parts and I liked it, actually I'm a fan of tropay, I think the character has a background sharpay it so the title of the story sharpay going to be a totally different, going a long way for others to see as it really is ... so let the story**

**Disclamer: The High School Musical characters are the exclusive property of Walt Disney, I only own the story ...**

**Prologue**

All known as the "Ice Queen", the girl with no heart, everyone's fear, and the most hated by all students of East High in Albuquerque, all over the world believe she can do anything to get what he wants, even more than one have bet to do with which member of the basketball team has gone to bed, finally everyone assumes he is sharpay evans reality. While she will question that someone in that amount of students who ever wonder who she really is, that someone will see it through their eyes and realize that everything that she represents is a total fake , sighed deeply she knows that in reality that's like dreaming too, is like his mother appeared on her door and said that everything that lived was never real. Sigh sadly nobody knows that her mother died when she was 13, but she laughed ironically is absolutely no one ever asked him about his mother, so if you do not know something as important as his mother and what happened to her, as den may assume that she really is the "Ice Queen", she cry so hard .she is not good, she hates with all his might those clothes, gait, manner of speaking, that uses high-pitched voice, she already fed up with all that, but obviously no one realizes that, it's more she is more than a puppet for them, use it for their own amusement and not as safe to continue to resist all that ...

But for sharpay evans what matters is not what students say, but really hurts like trying, it important for her is that her father and brother are the first hurt. For she is not news that his father change fully with her after the death of his mother, really hate and blame for what happened, if you love her is to pretend to his brother and society. When she summon troy and others to spend the summer at Lava Springs, she had to plead with rya to convince his father allowing them to invite their friends,had it not been for Ryan, that summer would not have happened. But obviously his colleagues took for granted that she manipulated her father to do what she wanted, turned to laugh sarcastically, if they really knew the truth, but again someone really annoying to ask her, that's just the resounding answer is no. Her beloved brother ryan, life really gives you surprises, while others see she as the ice queen and him as the nice guy of the movie, butis it quite the opposite,what would happen if people know that was ryan and not her that try 2 times to ruin the relationship between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, for his alleged taste for montez girl, but again that would ruin the fun for people, for them there is only guilty for what Troy and Gabriella had to go, and the culprit has a name: Sharpay Evans.

Talking about of troy bolton, she wonders what happened to the boy who once was his best friend, whom I really trusted with his life, he wich promised to be "together forever", obviously that did not last forever because tha since record in the basketball , is more than clear that he forgot all about her. Abandonment was really a low blow for her, but when she needed more than ever, what happened after the death of his mother, he thought several times that perhaps he would return to it, and would ask forgiveness, but quickly under that cloud constantly dream to see this girl Gabriella Montez. Another thing people think they really hate gabriella, but not so is most noticed by gabriella troy bolton that has never been and will be yours, she has to admit that despite everything, deeply loves troy, but contrary to silly beliefs of the people, she said to herself "if you love someone really leave it open, let it be happy," so strongly in the mirror screaming decided it was time to go their own way.

Sharpay in the mirror: sharpay evans No more, no more tears, no more fear, no more sorrow, no more loneliness, but not anymore especially ice queen, nobody here is interested to know who you are actually , well that's good ta ... then it is time to go back where you belong ,,,,, it's time to really live as you're the girl in town ...

**A / note: Well that seemed to them, good or bad accept their opinions, and definitely will continue with the story**


	2. The sadness of sharpay

**Disclaimer: The characters in High School Musical are the exclusive property of Walt Disney, I only own the story.**

In the home of Evans:

Sharpay Viewpoint:

Sharpay again start a new day, with the same routine, I have to put this stupid clothes that can not stand, but the rest does not matter, so I prepare, I put on makeup, or anything else, I do not like makeup makes me look Madonna or Britney Spears as its worst season, but of course there is anyone out there who wants to ask me again the definitive answer is no. At the moment I wait for my dear and beloved brother ryan call me with your sarcastic and cocky as ever.

Ryan sarcastically: Hurry drama queen I have no time to waste for you

Sharpay Coldly: I am almost ready Mr. Clown

Ryan shouting loudly: Who would you say clown.

Sharpay in the same tone: Who else, after someone else besides you in this room

Ryan sighed deeply, let's go then you think.

Sharpay Quieter : Alright I'm ready ... we

And so ended a great conversation with my beloved brother, and that it is starting the day, breathe deeply, definitely going to be one of those longer days of my life, and that I'm not counting when it comes to school for god. I can imagine my great triumphal entry, and it was a miss or something, is that it will not have sufficient oxygenation in the brain to know that I've been pretending for 4 long years a life that is not mine, but what else I do, I'm so tired of all this, sometimes I feel given to the other as a dummy. So while my brother is condunciendo, I pray to God, who is for someone to realize what is happening to me, even though deep down I know that's too much to ask ...

HIGHSCHOOL EAST

Sharpay Viewpoint:

Well here we are, no turning back, sharpay evans, get to feel like a diva, but deep down inside you this rotting, easy and just out of the car and people whisper, smiled sarcastically I give more credit this year came cruel than before, I guess that make a holiday course entitled "How to make life miserable for Sharpay Evans." I congratulate you in advance because at the moment, more miserable as I feel now it is impossible to add more my fabulous brother Sailo with me ...

Ryan coolly: Well here comes sister to ride, do not get me wrong or anything but obviously do not want to be with my friends or if ...

I looked coldly, thinks I'm stupid or that is perfectly well who are your friends: Troy, Gabriella, , Zeke and Kelsi, and believe it or not does not take a genius to know that they all hate me, especially troy and Gabriella who believe that I try to separate them in Lava Spring when the only charge is standing in front of me ...

Sharpay sarcastic: Do not worry little brother, or think that you will pray, I'm not as desperate as you think ...

And with that I leave it standing like an idiot, she turned to see him over, and I realize that I immediately went to Troy and his friends, then keep walking separating my way obviously all the friends of "King of basketball" began to murmur against me ...

Chad sarcastic: Oh my god look who is here is not the person ice queen

Zeke coldly: Tell us your majesty that is the honor of your presence

Taylor sarcastic: jajajajajaja insurance you already have some diabolical plan in mind is not so ice queen

Gabriella dark tone: Boys of insurance or the north pole and unfortunately endured sent back.

Troy Hugging gabriella: Not that I seek to separate again gabby, intelligence is not enough for that.

They all laughed when I first left me in shock, I felt nothing was too cruel with his words and fitness, especially troy, such as someone as cruel, hurt someone so much, even worse if that person was once your best friend, your soul mate, I do not know what to say, this was really stare at each one, especially troy bolton look at it not with anger or coldly as you would like the ice queen, but that's the thing I'm not the queen of ice, and if it ever was, today troy bolton and his friends ended with her finally, so troy look so sad and disappointed. And then I did what no one thought it would. I sharpay evans Ice Queen ran off the aisle regardless of anything or anyone, I went to the only place where I was really how I am ...

Troy Viewpoint:

Do not know what the hell happened here, suddenly I was with my friends and my girlfriend gabby, talking as usual about what lived in the summer where sharpay evans again try to separate myself from Gabriella, but fortunately failure as always, and speaking of the devil queen Ice made his each of us upset with what happened decided burlanos it as usual, but did not expect what just happened, what I said about his intelligence with regard to my relationship with gabby I'm realizing it was really low for me but it is certain that the ice queen would not say such a thing, not the other but I would rectratarme, but when I was talking something unusual showed up sharpay evans looked at me with hatred and anger not worse than that I look with immense sadness and disappointment, it really made me understand that the famous "Ice Queen" has finally broken and the feeling I get is total responsibility and do not know why ... ... , Then to everyone's surprise and certify my thoughts sharpay evans fled from us, as far as I remember it never happened even when the face for what he did to us, and I feel that this is the beginning of something soon to happen ...

Chad happy: WOW guys saw that, the ice queen escaping us

Zeke in shock: If that's priceless old, as I'd like to have had a camera and record this time

Taylor jumping with joy: finally Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy that witch and we will do no more damage

Gabriella smiled at Troy: what do you think troy finally no one that separates us, I doubt that dares try to separate again, with what you told him fit perfectly clear picture, so let's go to class ...

I just assent to agree with them, but deep down I knew by the very gabby but really hurt sharpay evans.

Sharpay Viewpoint:

I ran and ran and never got out of school, I do not care what you are talking to me at the moment obviously, must be laughing at me, I wanted defeated finally won, because I am more than defeated, I'm dead in order come to a place that brings me so many special memories, especially with some king of basketball, thank god forgot about this place, if not I would do, to see life as fate is cruel to me started to rain strongly, but I love the rain does not matter entirely, I can express myself freely.

Sharpay shouting loudly: WHY, BECAUSE TO ME, I DID to deserve this ... DIOSSSSS

I began to mourn strongly needed urgently take everything I had saved during these blessed 4 years of my life.

Sharpay yelling louder, MY FATHER HATES ME, MY BROTHER NOT care less, MY BEST FRIEND AND LOVE OF MY LIFE IS FULL OF MY FORGOTTEN ... AND ALL THE THINGS ABOUT ME YOU REMOVE MOST IMPORTANT TO ME MAMA

At this point I was more than angry at life, especially with her, the person who really knew me, you let me know who I am and so far I have not been able to overcome doubt that one day you do, then stare at the sky .

Sharpay shouting MOTHER WHY ME LIED ,,,,, ,,,,WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY...YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE ALL RIGHT, LISTEN TO MY HEART, OF COURSE THAT DOES NOT WORK UNLESS I'M ALL RIGHT, MAMA I'M COMPLETELY BROKEN, DO NOT WANT TO BE BROKEN, I CANT MORE

Suddenly I remembered a song that identifies completely with what I feel ... so I started to sing with my natural voice shrill and not use as ice queen:  
>"Maybe its the things I say,<p>

Maybe I should think before I speak.

But I thought that I knew enough,

To know myself and do what's right for me and these walls

I'm building now You use to bring em down the tears

I'm crying out, you use to wipe away"

Please follow singing softly, and while I started to calm down little by little, of course was soaked from head to toe but I did not care for anything.

"I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay So why I'm breaking apart.

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn."

.." Don't make me have to choose between what

I want and what you think I need.

Cuz I'll always be your little girl but even little girls have got to dream

. Now it all feels like a fight you were always on my side.

The lonely I feel now, you use to make it go away!

I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay.

So why I'm breaking apart,

Don't wanna be torn. "

And was more than calm in that part of the song, I felt free and in a way connected with my mother, I knew what I had to do:

"Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming

Why is all this made me angry I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm crying out, you use to wipe away.

I thought you said it was easy listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay. So why I'm breaking apart

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn",

And after shouting mourn, and mourn again for the first time in my life I knew what I had to do, no more albuquerque for me, no more cats Montecer or anything, it's time to take my own path so be out of los angeles I can not believe even I'm smiling today as never mean the death of the queen of ice, but above all the resurgence of the peasant sharpay evans so if left to say under the phone number most important to me.

Voice. Alo ...

Continue


	3. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The characters in High School Musical are the exclusive property of Disney Wallter, I only own the story ...**

Sharpay Viewpoint

For the first time in many years was more than confident about my decision, I turn now to the kind of theater of Ms. Durbus really love this lady, she really knows me more than anyone else but respect my space and is the one I know really because I act like. Speaking of that at this point I'm realizing that all are watching me, logically, to see the ice queen walking down the aisle complentamente soaked for them is priceless, to see that some are taking cn photography and camera phone, God will have no life or is that never ceases to annoy me, sighed deeply, thank god as planned no later than tonight I will return to see the face anymore, I smile to remember my conversation I had in the park with my adoptive mother Rhonda.

_**Flashback:  
><strong>_  
><em>"Voice: Alo<em>

_Smile Sharpay: Hey Rhonda ehhhh time no see ..._

_Rhonda surprised: Shar my love how are you, seriously, how many times I tell you to call me mom rhonda my girl._

_Sharpay smiled sweetly: I say sometimes you call me paypay ok and I'm fine thank you and your_

_Rhonda Seriously: paypay We will believe this story is what else, but I know you very well, so you tell me my daughter did this well ..._

_Sharpay sighed sadly: Same old breast-rhonda-laughing sarcastically as the ice queen, the witch, bitch ... so remember mama rhonda the offer that I did when my hell began ..._

_Rhonda seriously: If I remember I told you when you felt you could not stand it, I came to live with me in Tennesse your hometown, so my daughter tell me when you get ..._

_Sharpay surprised: But, as_

_Rhonda cheerfully: paypay we know you too, I know you all worked so tell me when sunshine_

_Sharpay smiling: is good starting tonight I'm sure, talk to dad and as is obviously the happiest to get rid of me, do not hesitate to buy me the ticket on the condition of no-bid farewell to ryan sighed deeply, as if that intention tuvera_

_Rhonda: Oh honey I'm sorry, I would love to twist the neck of your father, but between you and me would not help anything_

_Sharpay laughed:ha ha ha no I do not think another thing mama rhonda ,,,,, for anything in the world tell him anything about my return to rich girls, they and you are my only family and I want to surprise you, miss you sooooooooooo muchisimooooooooooooo_

_Rhonda laughing: hahaha ok then we hope you sweet kisses my girl I want._

_Sharpay laughing: we are, we are finally together .. "_

_**End of flashback**_

And that's it for me, my fate will change and I wish with all my heart that is so, it's more clear that will not doubt so back to my land where I was born and grew up with real friends, laughing lied, if he was going sharpay evans think he has friends, and not just any friends, best friends in the world, rich, allison, and Brigitte penny, they have been with me through thick and thin by God as I missed playing soccer with them, among other things that according to the residents of Albuquerque the Ice Queen would never be able to do ... if they knew, well I am entering the room and obviously and my "so-called mates" were shocked when they saw me. ..

Ms. Darbus surprise: Ms. Evans, who was what happened.

Sharpay quietly: Sorry for my late Mrs. Durbus, went for a walk and took me by unsuspecting rain

Chad sarcastic: Yes sure, probably not even the rain could you you thaw.

Ms. Darbus coldly chad: you have a problem danforth such stay 30 more minutes after the class you think

poor chad shook my head, you obviously mentally river has more fear of prof, durbus than me, then the prof. durbus is directed to me.

Ms. Darbus: Sharpay dear, because you do not feel as it is the last thing you can do,,,,

I smiled and nodded, she also knew of my departure and my transfer here from another city, then I look to others are staring in shock including my beloved brother have no idea what is referred to the prof. durbus, then I look at the, troy bolton and his eyes reflected surprise, sadness, guilt, I shake my head was the final insult that the ice queen received literally die before my eyes so that deviation:. No more Troy bolton, stop here for heart gabriella wish you happiness, so insurance or you would remember me when I leave.

Viewpoint Troy Bolton:

Well definitely this day is really strange since our little encounter with the ice queen strange things have been happening, now it's raining cats and dogs here in Albuquerque. thing does not happen very often I'm also concerned we are inwardly sharpay theater classes Prof. Durbus, and Sharpay has not arrived. If there is anything that could cast doubt on sharpay evans is about their responsibilities in assignments but with his favorite subject as it is theater. You guys bother though I talk to her about what happened, we made a big mistake to judge it so, the look he gave me for some reason I can not get out of my mind, the good thing is that at least Kelsi I think like to apologize to her is that sharpay will accept or not, was immersed in my thoughts when a very very wet sharpay evans entered the theater room, leaving everyone completely surprised: The first thing I thought what the hell happened to that girl this crazy carrying all the rain but then react to learn that she ran away from us what the reason would lodge bolton that hurt not only emotionally but if you become seriously ill because of you-was still in my mind when Prof . Durbus abruptly interrupted, obiamente surprised by the situation of sharpay.

Ms. Darbus surprise: Ms. Evans, who was what happened.

Sharpay quietly: Sorry for my late Mrs. Durbus, went for a walk and took me by unsuspecting rain

Chad sarcastic: Yes sure, probably not even the rain could you you thaw.

Ms. Darbus coldly chad: you have a problem danforth such stay 30 more minutes after the class you think

I laughed inwardly no doubt that Chad has no luck with the , should know that she has a special appreciation sharpay, it may be the one, then another strange thing happened.

Ms. Darbus: Sharpay dear, because you do not feel as it is the last thing you can do,,,,

What the hell, he meant by that and what is worse from when I care what happens to sharpay say the only thing she has done is to try separame of gabby, so I do not understand what is happening to me, just calm down bolton should be hurt that is, it is a pity, compassion for what happened this is nothing more but to see again sharpay obviously there is something more, because the way I see it hurts me as much as I look above, this view is different is normal quiet too quiet for my taste ...

Sharpay Viewpoint:

I laugh internally is obvious that none even have an ounce troy bolton idea of what the was referring, unfortunately I will not be so secret secret because anyone going to ask the about what I said and I definitely will not let you get into trouble because of me. She has helped both the mantle regardless of my situation with respect to my colleagues who in any way fails to lie to them because of me, so that giving stare suggests that you can talk openly, then my brother came to meddling the question he most feared.

Strongly Ryan: Sorry Ms, Durbus referred to the last thing sharpay told, that this will be the last time you are here.

Ms. Durbus feigning surprise: Ohhhh dear do not tell me you do not know your sister school transfer is more to move from town.

All together in unison: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTSSS?

Yayyyyyyyyyyy really is that now they'll be more than happy I left, but me who can not stand the urge to run out and collect my things and go eventually, it was supposed that no one knew, but neither is ryan would know but things happen for a reason, I see again and everyone is in shock but with a smile and extaciados clearly happy with my game, but what the hell it says nothing troy bolton is paralyzed not smile, get down from the clouds obviously troy sharpay evans Bolton does not like you and never did ok, the reason will be for the sake of appearances, that is, it is to remain the good guy while I am and always will be the wicked witch of the story that is ...

Troy Viewpoint

This is definitely the icing on the cake that sharpay evans decides to leave alburquerque is unusual is today impossible to clear this, looking to own sharpay and I realize that this is really happening to the ice queen was finally defeated and gone forever, while my friends are more than happy with the news, I for my part I feel like the world is falling my god will I have feelings for the queen of the ice in no way have to bolton sweetest girl in the world to gabby and only then ok guys she cried ecstatically:

Chad happy: Friends WOW this must be the happiest day of my life.

Zeke crying: Oh my god oh my god we took the lottery

Taylor euphoric: omg finally yayyyyyyyyyyy peace in this school

Gabriella joyfully embraced: troy Oh my love I'm so happy to finally together with no obstacles, no one that separates us.

I just shook her head was totally in shock, then I saw sharpay evans talk to us, which I had no idea that his speech would change my life forever ...

Sharpay Viewpoint:

I was serenely quiet until the friends of king's basketbal decided to bring l my patience once more:

Chad happy: Friends WOW this must be the happiest day of my life.

Zeke crying: Oh my god oh my god we took the lottery

Taylor euphoric: omg finally yayyyyyyyyyyy peace in this school

Gabriella happily hugging Troy: troy Oh my love I'm so happy to finally together without obstacles, without anyone to separate us.

This is too is that I told myself not to cry more about it, but that does not mean that no further hurting me, but then nothing I took courage and were addressed to me to tell them all they really felt.

Sharpay coldly: Hey guys sorry that you ruin your moment of happiness, but can listen for a moment.

Taylor dryly: What do you want ice queen, do not have time to spend with you ...

Sharpay in a low voice: Hear me Ohhhhhhhh please guys unless the to know about the real reason of my state do you?, ...

I smiled inwardly obviously were afraid of Ms. Durbus, so interpret his silence as an indication to continue ...

Sharpay strongly: Some of your have ever wondered, because I saw rays from head to toe all day pink-smiling sarcastically continued, or worse someone wants to know if I really like the damn pink ...

Sepustral silence were to ring, but the look of safely and in no way going to stop me now is that they know something is true sharpay.

Sharpay sharply: Some of you have had the sensitivity to know because I have a squeaky voice when I speak to one of you, staring at each one of them, lottery friends, at this moment I have a natural voice, and he is my true voice that such insurance is not imagined it, because they simply did not bother to find out all about my true ...

And again nobody talked all were finally discussing what I just said, alleluia then look at ryan, troy and gabriella, I decided now it's time to get the truth once and for all ...

Sharpay coldly : Gabriella and Troy are so confident that I had to do with what happened in the winter musical and spring summer lava ...

Both were surprised by my question until Gabriella came out of trance and I answered ...

Gabriella dryly: Of course if you said it yourself

Sharpay Strongly: So what if they lied dijiera that to protect someone, looking directly at ryan-is not so dear brother ...

All unison: WHATSSSSSSSSS?

Ryan sighed sadly I was ok she never had to do it but she attempted to stop-looking-gabby and troy sorry guys but since I liked gabby look for ways to separate and as my sister was hated by everyone that to my advantage benefit ...

Everyone was in shock including myself, that do not know my own brother is speaking so frankly more cruel than I imagine, then to finish off what was happening troy bolton beating my brother ...

Troy shouting loudly: HOW COULD THIS MAKE U.S. RYAN Idiot, TRUST IT ALL, ESPECIALLY USING YOUR OWN SISTER FOR YOU TOO ... MACABRE

Strongly Sharpay: Well up here, apparently no one responded to my questions stupid, staring at all-some of you knew me when I was 13 years and you will realize that it was totally different than I am, then none of you ever wonder REASONS FOR THE Overnight I became the ICEEEEEEEE QUEEN ...

Wow I am surprised myself at any moment could refute what I said, not that I let them anyway then for the first time in 4 years troy bolton approached me ...

Troy almost whispering: Sharpay ... really sorry.

That definitely broke me ...

Sharpay sobbing loudly: bolton you feel really sorry, a sorry troy bolton is not enough for everything I did during these 4 years, looking damn others- hard to congratulate yours won, the ice queen is dead no more and buried and definitely not for you or anyone else will he, I'm going to start a new life without fear, without pretending to be someone I'm not, and above all without people like you judge me ...

And with that I leave permanently leaving everything behind, without pain without anger, without resentment but a profound sadness and loneliness that I'm sure that gradually happened when I reunited with my real family ... while running could swear you hear troy bolton screaming my name ...

Continue ...


	4. feelings founds

**Disclaimer: The characters in High School Musical are the property of Walt Disney, I only own the story ...**

Viewpoint Troy Bolton:

To say that I feel like a real idiot would be an understatement as possible, that after 4 long years I realize that the sharpay evans it was my best friend and my soulmate ever was behind the guise of ice time. Every word he uttered was a decision for me and for others, especially Chad, Taylor and Kelsi, we actually met her, we always support them all, God was my number 1 fan, smiled sarcastically she has reason we judge from the first time, never gave them the opportunity to defend himself, damn never knew who caused to be transformed in such a way, sigh deeply, obviously we will not have that opportunity at least to do something ...

Viewpoint Chad Dansforth:

Wow I can not really believe what just happened here, a few hours you hated the ice queen with all my heart, and now I feel the most miserable person in the world, as I could be so cruel to her, because none of us realized that our "sharpie" and I told her affection, hid behind that mask, it is most urgently was screaming that we did deliver, and nothing more and nothing less than throw to the wolves of east highshoool. I laugh sarcastically is really what he said is more than obvious that she hates the pink more than anything, I always use the black or white but pink, once made us swear to troy and me that if I used something that has to do with pink us to do a mission impossible to save troy and obviously neither did any of it, is more contribute to what ultimately happened to the destruction of the ice queen Sharpay Evans ..

View of Taylor Mackenzie :

Oh my god that is what we have done, what kind of best friend I am, as I forget my best friend who once regarded as a sister, I am a monster she is right as we did not realize that something was wrong with her . She was always with me is more than I dare to chad, smiled bitterly, was the only god is laughing at stupid jokes of chad, just to make chad did not look like an idiot to me ... and make your taylor said as she asked why not change your voice, because her clothes are pink, I was screaming for help taylor Mackenzie, she hates pink with all his strength gave you ,,,,, I look signals with sadness and you do your mock you and think she is pretending to change it even worse by gabriella, I malintepreten gabby is nice but will never be as sharpie, unfortunately we realized too late ...

Kelsi Viewpoint:

This is what just happened is really incredible, as it is possible that neither I nor my friends, we realized that our sharpie was wrong, was suffering, is but was falling apart and none of us did something to help her, smiled bitterly , we did was push to the edge, to the point that not take any more and falls apart before our very eyes. Kelsi are great for writing songs are excellent, but to help your best friend when you need it, leave much to be desired ...

Regular Viewpoint:

Nobody said anything is like time stopped, they were all completely silent until suddenly troy scream loudly.

Troy shouting loudly: SHARPAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Gabriela sigh and not worth troy, if we're wrong or not does not matter

Troy shock: WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?

Taylor surprised by the reaction of gabriela: As you say that gabby one of my best friends is about to go to who knows where to always thank each one of us including you clear this ...

Gabriela quietly Look taylor the more I know, insurance is one of those acts of theirs, but I give credit is really almost made me mourn ...

Everyone was in shock again seemingly cruel fate plays with each of them, because the sweet and shy girl who was gabby, proved to be a real bitch and was known as the queen of ice, it was only a victim of the cirscuntascias until for the time were unknown to them ... then was heading to troy gabriella coldly.

Troy coldly: Look gabby really do not know what the hell is wrong with you but not even interest me, one of my best friends finally woke up from some dark place where it was and now is gone forever because of me so do not ask me to calm down, ,,,

Gabriella sighed deeply: Okay troy baby, but honestly tell me they can do it and decided to leave and who are we to stop you, is more even bother going to be more peaceful without her presence.

Chad sarcastic: It's amazing that this is an unknown dimension or where is the sweet and innocent gabby know we thought ...

Kelsi: tight: For the first time in my life I agree with chad, gabby this is not you that happened to you ...

Gabby firmly: I am the same, but excuse me but I try to approach her several times and you are witnesses or reject me, so do not blame me if I do not think this is the real sharpay evans.

Zeke: That's right boys, you know it more than us, but that does not justify what they did to us.

Taylor sighed deeply: Look zeke is that you and gabby do not understand or want to understand the reason why sharpay deeply hated, it was because we thought it ruined the musical winter and summer in Spring-looking lava coldly ryan-course and know the truth, then sharpay evans never has gotten us, so we have no real reason to hate her now ...

Troy sighed sadly, Taylor is right guys, watch it from this perpesctiva, the truth is that we were to make fun of it every time I watched, she just was defending, and they know what is more regrettable, staring at gabby and zeke-to estabab prpios defending their friends that he once vowed to be always with her, so you will excuse us if each of us especially me feel like a real idiot to it ok ..

Gabby hugging Troy: ok baby Excuse us know too, but now they want to do because she is very sure of herself ...

Troy choice: wait for me everyone here, I'll try to talk to Sharpay, sighing deeply, and pray to anyone to be on time ...

And with that he was running as if his life depended, however had the feeling that the most probable it is too late ...

House of Evans:

Sharpay Viewpoint:

Well sharpay evans is ready to begin a journey to rediscover your true selves, smiled happily, thank god will be the last time I still have this stupid clothes, definitely when you return home to donate to an institution that will benefit from this, thank god father went on a journey, not that it matters really say goodbye or not it, is that if you find out ryan knows my game I'll be in big trouble. On the other hand I feel really good about myself I finally told them all everything I had inside, especially troy bolton, sincerely not want the rest or feel guilty about what happened to me is that I simply want understand that they can not go around judging people just by the cover, not inside ...

Sigh deeply touring for the last time it was once my home, I laugh bitterly really this house had all sorts of feelings less of a home, I try only to accept this house as a home was my mom, and she not here to console me, the memories I have of this house is my father talking simpre ryan and how proud he was of it, unless you have a bad memory which I doubt, but he never made any reference never be proud of me, sigh again reacts sharpay and your father and your brother were the main causes of the fake ice queen, so that not a step back entendistes, it is time to create your own way ok.

Then I hear a sound of a car and see that the taxi is hired to bring the passenger terminal, I smiled a real smile, which Montecer cats would think if they knew that the ice queen prefers to travel by bus than by plane, I mentally imagine their faces and their expressions definitely would have no money, well I ride in the taxi and start to get away from everything that once was my world, then I realize that for the first time in a long time I can actually breathe, feel the freedom think and feel like never before, a feeling of indescribable inner peace n can be expressed in words, but makes me feel more confident and happy as he had never been so mentally I said smiling to myself, "Tennessee Sharpay Evans will Waiting for you "

Continue ...


	5. painfull goodbyes

**Disclaimer: The characters in High School Musical are the exclusive property of Walt Disney, I own my own history**

* * *

><p><span>Point of View of Troy Bolton:<span>

Leave to my friends in the auditorium of the theater and immediately I run out into the parking lot, once pluck hoping that luck is on my side and could prevent that sharpay away from me forever,It's ironic how life is, if I had said just days ago that it would be persecuted to sharpay evans have told them that they were mad, but as of today I decided to believe that anything is driving like crazy to the mansion of evans again my mind makes me think of what he told me sharpay, if I find that I must tell sir,obviously she is correct in saying that "a sorry" will not change everything that said, what I did, must have known that she had her reasons for changing,must have thought she would never do anything to separate myself from gabby, but did not believe her, but rather was the first in judge, leave her even before the she became the girl of ice, so you gonna say that you were wrong troy bolton ,That regret it ,or better yet you are going to say that of moment to the next your feelings for her changed completely, that those feelings which they had when we were kids suddenly resurfaced,,I laughed sarcastically obviously does not go me to believe at all of this. When arriving give me account that the lamps of the mansion of the evans estan turned off what indicate me or gives me the presentiment that arrive too late, oh God do not allow that it was this, that sharpay follow there please.

* * *

><p><span>Point of View of Sharpay<span>

In these moments arrive to the terminal of the passengers , I thank to the taixista for bringing me over here and immediately visit the pasillo for registrame and expect patiently my split to tennesse.

Operator: Good nights in that I can serve Srta.

Sharpay: Good nights call me Sharpay Evans have a reservacion to georgia tennesse

Operator: Let me check the information one time ... so true Miss. evans the next bus to leave for Tennessee, will be within an hour if you sit and wait please.

Sharpay: Ok Tanks very much... And with this seat me in a small bank, to expect anxiously for the autobus that carry me to the place where began a new life from cero, Being I same, without pretending be somebody that definitively am not, besides I have people there waiting for me with the open arms, so one hour sharpay,a time that will change your life forever, sigh deeply thinking about it, I will say mazokista, but I can not really out of my head, troy bolton has been and always will be my first love, and that at the moment must be in my house, that as the , because I am sure that the voice that listen behind of my era him, besides if my big speech touched a nerve of the king of basketball that does not fit me doubt that was so then of insurance was to look for me, sigh again definitely our roads are not designed to cross each other, and obviously not at least have the opportunity to personally say goodbye ...well At least leave him a letter expressing all what seat, at least go me with my consciencie calm without leaving nothing that tie me for permanent mas time here in alburquerque.

* * *

><p><span>Point of View 0f Troy Bolton:<span>

Enter in the mansion like crazy desperately searching, to sharpay, I had not realized how much I had lost this house, Definitively is enormous but did not matter me the one that mattered was to find to sharpay, deal by all the rooms needlessly sharpay no this by any part, then I arrive to his room...And I see how much of several things, the first is that his room definitively is not what imagined me, Thought that it was of total pink colour, instead is of colour cakes really is warm,Again bolton when it said that never was the queen of the ice with this has to you leave clear that telling the truth...Unfortunately The another thing is that it was not none of his things, clothes,personal belongings, sighing with sadnessarrived too late troy bolton the girl of your dreams is gone forever ... feel a great pain in my heart and when I decide to leave your room accidentally find myself with a letter that said.

_To: Troy Bolton_

_From: Sharpay Evans "The Ex Ice Queen"_

_Dear Troy_

_"Dear Troy I knew you were coming for me, than it was simply because this ice queen, bitch east highschool knows you sufficiently, but I assure you that I know more than yourself_. ..._logically not find me, because I definitely would not be writing this troy want to that know that what said in the auditorium are my true feelings, which is faced with you is the real sharpay evans, the indomitable,The one who is direct when saying what think, this girl was troy literally kidnapped inside if same by 4 years troy and your and the boys never gave account of this,,,,well no more reproach already all this Bolton my best friend my first kiss by if I forget you were my first kiss, Besides to be my first love and my principe blue, ask you with total sincerity that forget me, if you forgot me once of insurance that can go back do it, want to that you are happy with gabriella, To difference of what your could think I no the hate troyboy, this girl is unica,is sweet, intelligent , talentosa with a vozzzzzzz by god troy, she sings like an angel, of truth do it happy and your happy, really are the perfect couple, between you there is something magical do not allow that my envidioso brother or other people arruinen this ask you that you say them to chad, taylor and kelsi that no the hates neither to you neither troy , only gave these circumstances that cause that our friendship is fragmented, but if one day, In any another place us reencotraramos some time, like me of all corazon that all we go back to the way where all now is my moment troy, is my moment to find me with me same, know already can breathe freely and seat of a good...Seat me like a small girl, that this learning to give his first steps, to say his first words, that for my serious Freedom,,,, so wish luck is missing me a lot to visit asi that this is an goodbye by the moments troy._

_Bye cuidate_

_Always loved you"_

_Sharpay Evans "The Girl of the Town"_

And with this my heart tottaly break if some time was confused, as it was it the sing and play basketball,,,,Now am sure of something that from now my heart will always belong to sharpay evans, and although she me asked to forget I laugh again because this time this goes to be impossible,That although this with gabriella my mind always be thinking in you pay, my sweet and loved cenicienta...With this go me running to the place that mean so much for us, ahi shouted all my pain and sorrow by your lost shar... Again the life is ironica pay because from today will be me who live a fake, I'll have to be me pretending to be someone I'm not, I will be pretending to be happy but inside I'm dead without you ... sharpay evans...Sigh deeply...At least wish of heart your happiness shar, although it was without my...

* * *

><p><span>Point of View of Sharpay:<span>

"Dears passengers the last autobus to tennesse this to point to go out", this was all what listen to jump like crazy and mad without mattering what the people think of so thrilled that sentia that the heart me come of the chest, is hour sharpay finally these free of all no more a father bitter, a brother resentful, and some friends that judge you by what use and no by what are. So That me diriji cheerfully to the autobus running with a lot of enthusiasms and diverse emotions of joy. fear,anxiety then when arriving to the autobus shout strongly again without mattering me what the people thought.

Sharpay Shouting strongly: GOODBYE ALBURQUERQUE, HELLO TENNESSE.

And so go in to the autobus obviously with the curious looks of the people , but this did not matter , already at all mattered actually, in this precise moment the autobus started to walk, as well as my way to the ancient and true sharpay evans

Continue...


	6. arriving at tennesse

**A / Note: Good readers from this chapter, the story developed in regular terms, except that I consider some exceptions so that we continue the story please ... **

**Disclaimer: The characters in High School Musical are the exclusive property of Walt Disney, I own my own history.**

* * *

><p><strong>Georgia, Tennesse:<strong>

The bus that came out of Albuquerque, and had more than 6 hours of travel, and in a girl with blond hair, was more than thrilled to learn that a recently reunited with his real family, real and authentic place where you felt belonged to Tennessee. Sharpay Evans while watching the scenery out the window of the bus wondered how things are there, certainly maintained a constant communication with Rhonda and their friends, but that does not remove the anxiety of knowing that when it finally arrives to find his hometown At the moment was thinking of his true friends, is a small group, ie 5, 4 girls including her and a boy, but she was more than enough, actually if anything good came out of the whole nightmare that is definitely lived in Albuquerque you can return to see friends and be with them forever.

Started to describe his friends mentally, remembering first to rich, has the same age as she smiled maliciously in Albuquerque would happen if they knew that her only male friend is a nerd like gabriella and taylor, shook his head, obviously none of them understand for her rich is more than just a nerd is his confidante, is like an open casket where she can store your most intimate secrets and make sure they are well kept.

Allison is just like sharpay in many ways, and it is here in tennesse sharpay evans is known as the girl boys. is to say what makes a guy would normally do, play all sports, has some street fights, but mostly dresses like a boy, and Allison is just like her, plus she has a character of the devil, is a defender one hundred percent of their friends, which made it the sharpay evans deep sigh , when Allison was aware of everything that happened was sure allison buy a ticket to Albuquerque and just thinking about him the goose bumps Sharpay ...

Finally has penny and Brigit, both are incredible, while Penny is the youngest of the group is sincere, sweet and too naive. Brigit is the smarter the group's plans is very creative, always thinking of others more than itself, so for sharpay evans definitely return to Tennessee, is the best thing that ever happened in a while.

The autbus finally reached its destination, so without more to be said sharpay evans, immediately lower the bus, and starts looking at everything around her ...

Sharpay thinking, _"This is incredible sharpay these at home finally, finally my god the air is clear, bright sun, and people for what you are wearing, remains the same since I was apparently not much has changed things now I take off these shoes, I really hate these heels, no matter if I walk barefoot if you know me rhonda as you do, must surely have brought me some zapats really, talking about I go get rhonda immediately _".

And with that sharpay took off her heels threw them into the air, no matter what people said about her, then only to see rhonda sitting in a bank, immediately yell loudly.

Sharpay screaming loudly: Rhonda, mom, Rhonda, here I am ...

Rhonda excited, embracing sharpay: Paypay love, you do not know how much I have done ...

Sharpay cheerfully: Me too momrhonda , but I'm finally here and I'm not going anywhere for a long time ..

Rhonda smile: Glad to hear that-looking feet of sharpay-, see that sharpay have not changed really, really hate heels really good definitely take these sports does not match your clothes, but I know you do not mind that or if

Sharpay smiling: You know me mom rhonda, I love the sport, so I do not care for anything about this outfit definitely when I get home the first thing instead I will just take it off once and for all ...

Rhonda seriously: Well let your car, we go home to rest and talk to me about what happened to you in Albuquerque, like it or not ok ...

Sharpay sighed deeply: Okay mom rhonda, I guess I have no option eh ...

Then sharpay and rhonda moved away from the terminal , reaching sharpay car, which is a car that has nothing to do with the latest model cars that she driving on was driving rhonda started talking to sharpay ...

Rhonda seriously: You know PayPay the director of your old school Patterson, spoke to me last night and told me that everything was ready to start there ...

Sharpay excited: Really I can not wait, it's amazing that all this is happening so quickly, without I have more luck and I hope it does, you might have classes with the kids really be nice ...

Rhonda: Well I'm glad you think so, but tell me truly sharpay, and I will not think badly know how much I love you and care about you, but you're sure to make a new life here in Tennessee ...

Sharpay sighed quietly: Not worry mom rhonda , believe me when I say I've never been so sure of something, such as live here, so do not get rid of me so easily ... ehhhhhh

Both smiled happily while mentally sharpay thought in the emotion who feels the fact of starting from scratch here eventually his hometown in Tennessee ...

Continue...


End file.
